Realian
Realians are a species in Xenosaga. Characteristics Realians are a race of inorganic synthetic artificial "bio-robots", almost like a hybrid of human and robot. They are classified as Designer Children, but they are not truly human. They are both biological and mechanical. Their biological structure is nearly identical to humans. A wonder of molecular bioengineering, their biological composition comes in various forms based on need, from carbon based duplicates of real humans to those based on silicon or liquid metal. Realians have the ability to bleed. Despite the fact that Realians can bleed, they are programmed like robots. They are "living", and have operating systems (OS) like a computer. They also require food and nourishment. Many of the Realians onboard the Woglinde were made by Vector Industries, and they are hybrid models with a carbon/silicon base. MOMO Mizrahi is a specially designed Realian. Almost all Realians (with the exception of Lactis and occasionally Almadel) possess golden amber colored eyes. They are given model numbers, for example, DZ-1006448, DZ-2000330 and DZ-1001007. Their central nervous systems have a dual-stage protection. Emergency override codes are secret codes used to control a Realian's emotions or the actions that result from them. These codes are easily executable via Connection Gear. However due to the power they exert over Realians, whose basic human rights are legally recognized, the use of these codes is limited to "emergency-only" situations. Only members of Vector's Third R&D Division and a limited number of other employees know of their existence. When Realians are shipped out of the factory, they have pre-installed security measures so that subsequent maintenance can only be done at properly equipped facilities or by qualified individuals. This is to prevent the use of Realians in criminal acts. Weapons-Grade Realians Weapons-Grade Realians are Realians specially modified for combat, and wear red outfits. Their senses and physical abilities are better developed than those of regular Realians. They are also designed to operate for long periods of time in the battlefield, and their emotions have been modified so that fear or other feelings detrimental to combat will not surface. Although Realians in general are designed not to feel fear, there are occasional anomalies. Although the Realians' weapons appear similar to those used by humans, the caliber of their weaponry is comparable to that of a tank-mounted gun, and they fire reinforced ammunition. Weapons-Grade Realians are required to be equipped with a remotely accessible behavioral limit and self-destruct system in case of emergency or malfunction. Use of these functions is determined by the senior officer in charge of the situation. Miltian Conflict During the Miltian Conflict, many Combat Realians were driven insane by the Song of Nephilim. They are or were not the only models that could be affected by it; but they seemed the most susceptible, since the more advanced model Canaan maintained his sanity. The deranged units began attacking civilians such as Febronia, and even devouring their own kind. This incident fueled Realian prejudice. Post-Conflict discrimination Since the Miltian Conflict, the alteration of a Realian's emotions is no longer allowed. The only exceptions are for Realians in the military or other dangerous occupations, such as terraforming. Many humans discriminate against Realians because Realians went berserk in the Miltian Conflict. Shion Uzuki attempts to explain to Luis Virgil that modern Realians aren't the same as the Realians from the conflict, but Virgil's views of Realians remain unchanged. Shion is a strong supporter of Realian rights, and hates them being treated like property, merchandise and equipment. She considers Realians like normal humans, they "just happen to be born differently." Virgil knows the violence and brutality Realians are capable of, and is disgusted by Shion treating "tools of warfare" like pets, on the same level as humans with the same respect. Most of the Combat models are portrayed as obedient and kind; but one Realian confronted Virgil in Episode I, showing that they are capable of being firm when necessary. Their basic rights are equal to those of humans and are recognized by law and the Miltian Charter. However, due to the fact that their minds are initialized with a slight bias, all Realians tend to display similar personality traits. This bias is applied not only for the purpose of preventing criminal behavior by Realians, but also in consideration of humans who may feel threatened by their "superiority" (albeit only in certain specialized skills). Characteristics Realians have superior strength than humans. The weaponry they use in combat is more akin to that which may be mounted on a vehicle versus what a normal human would carry. A simplified example would be that a human might carry a .30 caliber rifle, while a Combat Realian would carry a 20mm. Several companies manufacture Realians, but Vector makes the basic program (in other words the central nervous system) of all Realians. The program is essentially a black box, and any modification beyond regular maintenance and adjustments can be performed only by Vector personnel. Apparently the materials used to create Realian nervous tissues also act like some kind of intoxicant drug, and people have been known to murder Realians and consume their flesh. Consuming Realian tissue causes DME Addiction, which results in conciderable mental instability, hardening and cornification of the skin, and in some worse cases, death. Various types of Realians are produced to suit various needs: * Observational Realians, like MOMO, the Kirschwassers and the 100-Series units seen in operation onboard the Kukai Foundation's flagship Durandal are designed to interact with the systems of a starship and scan for Gnosis. These models were originally constructed by Dr. Joachim Mizrahi and modeled after his young daughter Sakura Mizrahi, who died tragically many years before the start of Episode I. * Weapons-Grade Realians are manufactured by Vector and sold to the Federation military and normally stationed onboard Federation starships. * Civilian models also appear to be manufactured as several Realians looking like adult versions of the child Observational units have been seen assisting government officials like Representative Helmer of Second Miltia and other GFG delegates. These units are most likely manufactured to be secretaries or other types of personal assistants. Counselors Counselors are specialized doctor responsible for maintaining the physical and mental health of Realians. The standards for qualification in this field are higher than other medical professions. Therefore, it is one of the more challenging occupations. However, the unabated high demand for counselors has resulted in a proliferation of temporary maintenance stations for Realians. Most counselors work in the companies which manufacture Realians. In Xenocard *Combat Realian Male **This is a great card to draw during your first turn along with Lv 1 Shion because it gives you the ability to attack your opponent directly before they can manage to build a defense. *Combat Realian Female **Same as above. Gallery Almadel.png|Almadel. Lactis.png|Lactis. Canaan1.png|Canaan. Feb1.png|Febronia. CecCathe.png|Cecily and Cathe. 27series.png|27-Series Asura. Kirschwasser.png|99-Series Kirschwasser. MOMO1.png|100-Series Prototype MOMO. 1000.png|100-Series. ShionRealian.png|Shion looks at a male Combat Realian. Battle-series-sleep1.jpg|A male Combat Realian sleeping in the infirmary. Vive1.jpg|A female Combat Realian, known as Vive. Img_8.png|A female Combat Realian. Realians.png|Realian maintenance. Realianm.png|Calx in Xenosaga: The Animation. CR.png|Calx in Xenosaga: The Animation. Rea1.png|Shion's final moment with Calx. "Remember what we were made for!" Rea2.png|Shion's final moment with Calx. "This is what we were born to do." Wound.png|Calx sacrifices his life and dies to protect Shion. Realian2.png|Combat Realians bleeding to death on the floor. Realian3.png|Combat Realians sacrificing their lives to stop a Gnosis. FebDeath1.png|A Combat Realian beats Febronia's head with a rod. Feb2.png|Febronia stabbed through the back. FebEat.png|Combat Realians eating Febronia's flesh. RealianKill.png|Virgil killing Realians. 168CombatRealianA.png|Combat Realian. 169CombatRealianB.png|Combat Realian. Category:Realians Category:Species Category:Enemies